Hand's Off
Back to 2010 Logs Crackshot Jackknife Jade :*BANG* An unusually loud bang is heard from the firing range, and in between the Buildings of the Barracks comes Crackshot, holding the remains of his hand in his other hand and seeming a little sheepish as he walked quickly along. Jackknife was jolted from her work with Wheeljack and Perceptor, telling the two mechs she'd check on that and steps out of the lab they have been working in. "What in the name of Primus..." Jade hmm, as she hears a noise. She raises an eyebrow, as she glances over from where she is sitting. "Now, I wonder what that’s about...sure we'll find out soon enough." "Oh uh, hey Jackknife. A bit of an accident." explained Crackshot as he notices Jade sitting outside the building nearby "Gun overheated while I was handing it to someone else. He's okay though. " Jackknife notices the damage and nods, "Best get to repair bay quickly." she glances down the hallway, "And I think someone needs to clean up after you as well." Surely there would be little splats of fluids. "I'll do it myself when I’m fixed. Can you uh, help a bit? " he asks. "It’s kind of hard to keep all the pieces from falling Jackknife looks back to the two mechs in the lab, "I'll be back in a bit, keep up the good work." then moves to join Crackshot, "What you need help with there Crack? Not a medic you know." Jade has to shake her head a bit, "Exploding guns...to many moving parts. Always stay clear of them..." "Just carry some of the pieces of my hands." He looks to jade, not recognizing her as they pass the femech by "Ow... That hurt." he remarks as a few sparks fly up. Jackknife nods and looks for any parts that dropped on his way through, picking up a couple she finds. "Med bay with you Crackshot." she states firmly. Jade hmmms, as the pair move past. Shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Should try a magnet" Crackshot glances again to Jade at her puzzling comment, and then back to Jackknife "Can you call ahead? " he asks, walking quickly along to the med bay "I can't recall who's on duty now. Jackknife nods and radios out for any medics that happen to care enough to show up to the med bay. "Wish Starfire was around, think she's off at academy or something." she mutters softly, picking up another part that Crackshot drops. Crackshot moves along and then murmers "Who WAS that?" Jackknife notes, "That was Jade, a medic with a bad attitude. You are better off without her trust me." Crackshot says, "Ah, okay." he replies as they continue along, a finger dropping to the ground." Jackknife picks that up, "Ratchet just radioed me back, he'll be here shortly." "Thanks for the help. I guess you're giving me a hand? " he grinned a little bit Jackknife smiles a bit to the pun, "Something like that." she replies. Crackshot grins as he walks into Repair bay, sighing in relief as it seems Ratchet heard the radio call. "Thanks a lot Jackknife. I'm glad it wasn't my OWN gun, much less paperwork.' Jackknife sets all the parts she gathered on the med table. She hmms softly to that, "Still paperwork either way Crackshot." she notes, "Now you sit, I'm sure Ratchet will be alone momentarily." Jade hmms, as she comes in a few minutes later, spinning one of her staves in her hand. "Oh, so this is where you two toddled off too.." Crackshot glances to Jade as he takes a seat "... Well, I'm not sure where else I would've Walked." he notes to her simply, nodding his head. Jackknife looks over to Jade with a hint of a frown. Right on cue in walks Ratchet, who looks grumpy as usual. Jade says, "Perhaps to get another gun?" as she moves over to her desk and takes a seat. She raises an eyebrow a moment, as someone else comes in." "A second gun wouldn’t do any good though without two hands. And it wasn't my gun that blew up." he explains back to her patiently. Then he nods at ratchet "Hello sir." Jackknife turns toward Ratchet and smiles, "Thanks for coming." she says as she stands next to Crackshot's med table. The medic moves over to look over the hand damage, tsking softly, "Going to need an all new hand possibly." Ratchet notes. "There goes my vacation pay. Yes, thank you sir." he flinches as the hand is poked and prodded, though he doesn’t complain. Jade listens to the conversation, as she leans back in her chair. Her staff expanding and retracting in her hand with a whoosh and a click. Jackknife watches on quietly as Ratchet moves to take Crackshot's pain receptors offline. "Could try to fix it, but damage appears to be too extensive for that." Ratchet points out. "My vacation's not that important. I’d rather have a working hand." he relaxed as the pain ended and allowed the medic to continue, glancing again to Jade as she bears weapons in the med bay. Ratchet nods and gets to work removing the damaged hand. "Like any of us get a vacation in a war anyway hm?" Jade watches the work, but doesn't say much. "Quite true." agrees Crackshot "But I had to make some kindo f joke." Jackknife frowns a bit at Jade, then looks back to what is going on. Ratchet finishes removing the remains of the hand and checks storage for a spare of the correct size. "A joke?" Jackknife asks. Crackshot says, "Yeah, about uh, not getting vacation? ' he asked, a little awkwardly "Never mind. I make bad jokes."" Ratchet returns with a hand and smirks a hint, "Need to work on your material." Crackshot smirks "I'm an astronomer, not a wisecracker." he chortles Jackknife smiles a bit to that, watching the medic work. "Thought you were more than that Crackshot." she notes. "Heh, well, yeah But I was an Astronomer first see." he notes as the hand was now entirely removed Jackknife nods slightly to that as Ratchet hooks up the wiring to the hand and secures it in into the wrist socket. "Okay, let's see you move those fingers around." the medic intones. Jade watches the work, pondering...the hands off, why not just install a hook, or maybe something else... Because a hand was removed, not a hook. Crackshot wriggles his fingers carefully, one at a time before clenching and unclenching them "Good thing I'm standard issue." he remarks. Jackknife smiles as the hand is in place and is working. Ratchet turns Crackshot's pain receptors back on. "Break it in slowly if you don't mind hmm?" Feeling the usual ache, Crackshot nods "I'm done playing with explosives for now. I'll read up on some other things." he promises to both. Jade hmmms, interesting....well not really. Seems like that other medic has everything under control though. Jackknife nods to Crackshot, "Well I've work to do with Wheeljack and Perceptor so take care Crackshot." she offers to the mech. Ratchet nods to the mech, "Good to hear it, back to Iahex for me." he notes. Crackshot salutes Ratchet and Jackknife, and turns to stride out, nodding politely to Jade on his way by Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Jade's Logs